Once Upon a One Night Stand
by SillyHearts
Summary: When Bella Swan woke up in a strange man's bed, her first instinct was to flee. She just wanted to forget the whole incident and continue on with her life. However, Edward had other plans in mind. Mafia Edward.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy this new story I just wrote. I tried my best for grammar corrections but there could be a couple lingering mistakes. If you're up for being a beta, message me.**

**Twilight does not belong to me but the plot does.**

* * *

><p>Bella Swan tossed in bed trying to hide her face from the morning sun that beamed through the white curtains, creeping into the room. Her body instinctively snuggled closer to the hard warm source beside her. She burrowed her nose deeper into the pillow inhaling it's calming scent. Before she could drift back to sleep, she felt something was off. Her eyes fluttered open and she blinked a couple times letting them adjust to the light.<p>

After a moment or two she suddenly realized that this was no pillow she was snuggling up against, but instead a full grown man. Her first instinct was to flee.

She gently untangled herself from his arms and creeped out of the warm bed. The throbbing in her head screamed for her to lie back down but was ignored.

Looking around the huge master bedroom she found her clothes scattered just about everywhere. She quickly found her phone on the floor and saw that it was just around 6:30 in the morning. Quickly she hunted down her dark blue dress and her black pumps. As she untangled her bra from his jacket, a business card fell out. _Edward Cullen. So his name was Edward. . _Before she could do any further snooping, she heard him stir from the bed. She froze, praying to God he had not woken up. His light snoring put her at ease; she placed his jacket back on the floor and put on her undergarments.

She felt the urge to steal one of his sweaters to cover herself up, but decided against it at the last minute. She wanted to forget about last night and having a souvenir would not help that. She quietly turn to the door and headed out.

Taking one last look at the man she had woken up next to, she saw that his hair was a striking bronze color and was sticking up all over the place. Probably from their late night activities. She wanted to run her fingers though it over and over again. However she figured that if she were to stay any longer this could easily turn into an awkward situation.

Bella quietly slipped out the bedroom door and found herself in a massive living area fully furnished with modern furniture.

She headed for the door and slipped on her heels before shutting the door behind her. Heading for the elevator she couldn't help but notice his apartment seemed to be the only apartment on this floor._ No wonder it's so massive inside,_ she thought as she slipped inside the elevator.

As she reached the lobby floor she was greeted by the doorman who offered to call her a cab. She gladly accepted his offer seeing how she wanted to get home as soon as possible and it helped since she had no idea where she was.

She took a seat in the fancy sitting area waiting for her cab. Checking her phone again, she notice that she had 13 missed calls and 10 text messages.

"Bells, where were you the whole night?"

''Rose and I are about to leave the club, where the heck are you?''

''Bella, are you still at the club? Alice is getting worried.''

''We're heading back to the apartment, Rose is about to pass out. Answer your phone!''

''ISABELLA, PHONES ARE FOR ANSWERING!''

She didn't have to read the rest of the messages to know she was in trouble.

_Crap! Alice and Rose are going to kill me._

~ . ~ . ~

Last night was all a blur to her, she only remembered bits of what had happened. She did however clearly recall being dragged to a club with her two best friends and roommates.

She had originally planned to curl up on the couch with a cup of hot chocolate and a good book. That all changed when Alice and Rosalie came home gushing about the new club, Eclipse's grand opening downtown.

They had claimed that Bella worked too hard and needed to spend her Saturday nights out not at home reading.

Out of the 7 years she has known the girls, she knew it was absolutely pointless to argue with them. The girls have met when Bella moved into the house next to Alice Brandon in the sixth grade. They quickly became friends and Bella was introduced to Alice's best friend Rosalie Hale. The three girls have become inseparable after that and stuck together through thick and thin.

Before she knew it, Rosalie had drag her to the bathroom and began curling her hair. Her cup of hot chocolate forgotten. While her hair was being fried, Alice started doing her makeup, giving her a nice smoking eye. Bella wasn't the kind to dress up so when she did get these makeovers from Rosalie and Alice, she felt out of her skin.

An hour and a half later, they were finally done harassing Bella. Bella stood up to look at herself through the full length and was shocked to see the girl staring back at her. Bella's hair flowed in elegant waves past her shoulders and she was squeezed into one of Alice's tiny midnight blue dress falling to mid-thigh. She also had on 5 inch black Louboutin's. She had to admit, Alice and Rose can be real miracle workers.

After another hour or so, Alice and Rosalie were finally ready. Alice had on her skin tight sparkly purple dress while Rosalie had a fitting bloody red number on. They both adorn their looks with 6 inch heels and bold lipstick.

When the girls got to Eclipse, there was already a long line that wrapped around the building. Surprisingly enough Rosalie managed to charm the bouncer to let them in within 5 minutes without even asking for ID.

''What did you say to him?'' Bella whispered to Rose once they were away from hearing distance.

''Let's just say he just might be getting lucky tonight.''

Bella's jaw fell slightly open and Alice started giggling. She had to admit the bouncer was pretty cute but he was a total stranger.

"Don't worry Bells, it's not like he can find me in here with all the people."

The inside of the club was huge, and there were people scattered about. In the center of the club stood the enormous bar stacked with countless numbers of alcoholic drinks.

They quickly headed for the bar before it got too crowded. Plus Rosalie knew that without any alcohol in her system, Bella would be a total party pooper. Bella was surprise to see that the bartenders didn't ask to see her ID either, she felt slightly guilty seeing how she was only 18 but let the feeling pass.

Before long Alice was asked to dance by some tall blonde guy with piercing blue eyes. Alice and her mystery man disappeared into the dance floor leaving Bella and Rosalie standing by the bar.

''I guess it's just me and you. Let's go dance!''

By then, Bella had enough alcohol in her system to let loose. She had to admit she was having fun with Rosalie on the crowded dance floor. However the fun only lasted 2 songs before Rosalie announced that she had to pee. Bella offered to go with but Rosalie insisted her to stay and have fun. Feeling awkward alone on the dance floor, she started to make her way back to the bar. However before she could get there she felt hands on her waist.

''Hey sugar, where you going?'' a slurred voice whispered in her ear.

She immediately tried to shrugged away when the hands grabbed onto her tighter.

"Eww, please keep your hands off me."

"Oh come on sugar don't be like that."

Bella attempted to get away from the strange drunk man but his grip was too strong. He began grinding against her backside and she started to panic. _This would be the perfect moment for Rose to come back from the bathroom_ she thought.

"Get off of me!"

"Ohh, you're a feisty one aren't you? I'm up for that kind of fun."

She could smell the alcohol in his breath and knew his man was absolutely wasted. Before she could make another attempt to get away she felt the mans body being ripped from her and she was suddenly being shield away from the man who harassed her.

"Eyy man, get your own girl!"

"The lady said to get your hands off!" A strong voice said.

"I was just dancing with the chick, mind your own business," his words came out slurred.

"I don't think the lady appreciates you 'just dancing' with her," he responded with his teeth clenched.

The man immediately backed off slightly.

"Okay dude, whatever, you can have her. But let me tell you something, she may be hot but she's a total bitch."

Before Bella knew what was happening, the man was on the floor with a bruised lip and her savior was standing over him.

"Don't you ever speak to her that way! Apologize now!" His voice turn menacing.

"I. .I'm s. .sorry." His voice began to quaver and he let Bella go.

"Now get out of my sight."

Before he could get up, two big security guards in black suits dragged him towards the door. The man turned around and she was instantly lost in the pools of deep green that was his eyes.

His expression soften, "Are you alright?"

"Um..y-yeah, thank you."

"May I buy you a drink?"

"Umm..actually I was going to wait for my friend.."

"Please, just one drink."

How could she say no to those eyes. She mutely nodded her head yes and they proceeded to the bar.

Two drinks later, she felt a sudden urge to dance and pulled her green-eyed stranger to the dance floor. They squeezed through the sweaty mess until they found a spot completely encircled by heated dancers. He immediately pulled her body to his and pressed himself against her back as they began to sway. Her body molded itself to his as she lost herself in the beat of the music and let her head fall onto his shoulder. She felt his lips slowly glaze her neck, her body instantly lit on fire. In that moment, all her ethics were thrown out the window. She needed more.

Bella turned her body around not breaking contact for a second and pressed her lips to his. He was shocked for only a moment then swiftly circled his arms around her tiny waist and kissed her back. His tongue skimmed her lips as if asking for permission, which she happily gave. He captured her bottom lip with his own and she couldn't help but let out a small moan. This spurred him on even more. She felt the evidence of his attraction for her pressed up against her stomach. She felt another moan escape from her lips and continue to grind closer to him. The two continue to completely lose themselves in one another and everyone else in the room just disappeared. "Gosh, I need you so bad right now," he said against her lips.

Losing herself in the moment she agreed. The next thing she knew, she was being lured through the masses and towards the door of the club. She heard her mystery man say something to a security guard standing by the door and was quickly handed his jacket. When they walked out the door of the club, a black sleek SUV was waiting for them out front. As soon as they go into the car, their hands were instantly on each other.

~ . ~ . ~

"Miss? Your cab has arrived." The sound of the doorman's voice pulled her out of her memory, she thanked the man before getting up. She immediately sent a quick message to Rosalie and Alice, letting them both know she was fine and on her way home before heading to the cab.

Getting in the cab was awkward. The cab driver repeatedly looked back at her through the rear view mirror. She felt self-conscious, it felt like he knew what she was up to last night and was now taking her walk of shame. When the ride came an end, she shoved a few bills at him not bothering for change.

When she got back to her shared apartment she found heels scattered in the living room and Rosalie passed out on the couch. Alice's bedroom door was slightly open. The girls had rented a 3 bedroom apartment about 15 minutes from campus about three months ago because Rosalie had refused live in a dorm with 'some strange bitch.' They were surprise they had found a opening at such the last minute but apparently the previous renters couldn't pay the full rent. They wouldn't have been able to either if it wasn't for Rosalie's parents.

Rosalie is also an only child and was spoiled rotten as a kid. Her parents felt the need to get her everything under the sun. Now that their little baby was headed off to college, they fully equipped her with an apartment and a brand new red convertible BMW.

She quickly sneaked past Alice's room and into the bathroom. She was in desperate need for a nice hot shower to clear her mind. She quietly closed the door to the bathroom and stripped herself of last nights clothes and wiped off her smeared makeup. She tested the water just to make sure it was hot enough before getting in. She spent the next 20 minutes letting the water calm her thoughts before finally deciding to get out. She wrapped herself in a white fluffy towel and headed to her room to grab some pajamas. She put on her favorite fleece blue pajama bottoms and a simple white tank top.

As she headed to the kitchen to grab some coffee, she noticed that Rose was off the couch and the bathroom light was on. She proceeded to pour coffee into her green mug and added cream and sugar. After giving it a quick stir, she grabbed a banana nut muffin from the counter to satisfy her stomach. She was about to head back into the living room to watch TV when Alice jumped on her.

''Isabella Marie Swan, where the heck were you last night and why weren't you answering your phone?''

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a showered Rosalie sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee in hand.

''Umm. . .''

Rosalie didn't bother to let Bella finish her excuse. ''We were worried sick, Alice thought you were kidnapped or something.''

Bella instantly felt bad.

''I'm so sorry you guys. My phone was on silent and . . .''

Her sentence stopped short, she couldn't admit that she had a one night stand with a complete stranger.

Alice had a knowing smile on her face. ''Isabella, did you sneak off to have sex last night?'' she asked in a teasing voice.

Bella felt blood rushing to her face. She could try denying it, but she was a horrible liar.

''Oh my gosh, did our little prude finally find herself some action last night?''

Now Bella was no virgin but it had been a long while since she did the deed.

Rosalie was quick to react, ''Quick! We want details! How was he! What did he look like? Was he any good? What was his name?''

At this point Bella was sure her face would permanently be the color of a tomato.

Bella quickly mumbled off details of her that she could remember.

''Holy Crap Bella! 3 times? He must be good! I didn't know you had it in you,'' Rosalie gushed. At least Bella thought it was three times.. _Okay, let's see, once against the door, once on his bed. . oh and again in his shower. .yeah that makes three._

''That's too bad you don't remember his name.''

Bella signed. Yeah, it was a great night but totally not a moral thing to do.

_Crap, did he use protection last night?_ She pushed that thought aside before she could start panicking.

''It doesn't matter cause I'm never going to see him again. It was a one time thing,'' she answered with determination.

Boy was she wrong. . .

~ . ~ . ~

Edward Cullen turned in his bed expecting to find a warm body next to him. Instead he found the other side of the bed cold and his room empty.

The events of last night came rushing back to him. He hastily got out of bed and slipped on a pair of boxers. He rummaged through his room hoping to find any trace of the goddess he had just spent the night with.

He was disappointed to not even find a note. He inwardly cursed himself for sleeping through her departure. He was usually a light sleeper but the bed was just so comfortable last night.

Edward pulled out his phone and quickly called his assistant, Collin.

''Collin, I need you to find out about the girl I was with last night. Give me a name and where I can find her. I need it as soon as possible.''

And with that he hung up.

You see when Edward wanted something, or in this case someone, he was determined to get it.

And as of now, he was determined to make Bella his.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? I'm not 100% on the title. It's a tad on the short side I know. I'll try to make the next one longer. You'll find out more about our lovely Edward then. I've already started the next chapter and will try to get it up as soon as possible, but you never know with school and everything. Plus my birthday is on Wednesday, Woo Hoo!<strong>

**Well, thanks for reading! I hope you get a chance to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thank you for those who reviewed. I getting excited about this story, I hope you are too! **

**This chapter is unbetaed; you have been warned. **

**These characters do not belong to me, however the plot does.**

* * *

><p>Sunday was like any other for Bella. She spent the day in bed curled up with a book and studying. She had put the whole Saturday night incident behind her and decided to focus her time and energy back on school work. That is until Monday morning.<p>

Bella got up Monday morning, happy to dive back into her everyday normal routine. Her blaring alarm had woken her up at precisely 8:00 A.M. Her class did not start until 9:30 and she knew she had plenty of time to get ready. After staying in bed for an extra 5 minutes, she got out of her cozy bed and paddled her way into the bathroom. She took her time in the warm shower going over things she wanted to get done that day. She knew that after class she had to get to work.

Both Bella and Alice worked at a cute little diner, Sam's Diner, that was about a 5 minute walk from their shared apartment. The girls stumbled upon the job one night when they decided to go out for a late night dinner. The place was completely packed and they were short on service. When the owner Sam, an elderly man, had joked about them working there while taking their order, they immediately accepted. Even though Rosalie was also offered the job, she ended up getting a job at a car garage instead.

Sam's Diner had an old 50's theme complete with red booths and checkered floors. Even though Bella had found the theme absolutely adorable, she was grateful she didn't have to wear the roller-skates. She wasn't crazy about the uniform but didn't think it was that bad. Their uniform included a classic red and white pin-strip dress that flowed down mid-thigh matched with a little white apron and a fitted pink cardigan finished off with a simple pair of white flats.

Getting out of the shower, Bella proceeded to blow dry her hair, letting the loose wave fall past her shoulders. She applied a light coat of mascara and a smudge of eyeliner before finishing off with a swipe of chap-stick. The weather was slightly breezy today so she decided to bundle up. She put on a light gray v-neck paired with a pair of skinny jeans and completed the outfit with a white scarf, red cardigan and her favorite black combat boots.

She then continue her morning routine in the kitchen where she made herself a quick bowl of cereal. She was in the middle of her breakfast when she heard the shower starting, indicating that Alice had woken up. The girls had made sure their classes didn't all start at the same time to prevent early morning bathroom clashes. Bella's classes usually start around 9-ish, Alice didn't start class till nearly 10:30 and Rosalie took her classes in the afternoon. Fortunately, the girls would usually get home around the same time and most of the time are able to eat dinner together.

The clock hanging on the kitchen wall indicated that it was 9:05. Bella quickly finished her cereal and headed back to her room making sure she had everything she needed. _Cell phone, check. Book bag, check. Wallet, check._

After gathering everything she needed, she stopped off in front of the bathroom to let Alice know she was leaving.

"Hey, Alice! I'm gonna head off now."

She heard the shower stop for a second then continue running, "Okay see you tonight, Bells!"

Bella arrived to school with 5 minutes to spear. She hurriedly parked her car in the UCLA campus parking lot and made her way to class. Her English class seemed to last forever; her professor drown on and on about the many different types of poetry. Normally, Bella would be completely focused on the lecture and even take notes, but today her mind seemed to wander off. She found herself starting at the clock, watching the second hand make it's way around the clock, over and over again.

When the clock finally read 11, she was first to leave the classroom. Bella had one more class today, her favorite class, History. Her class did not start until 1:30 and it was a bit early for lunch so she headed off to the campus library. On her way there, she stopped at a coffee cart to grab a quick latte. She sat at the comfy chair near the window and completely absorb herself into her book until her cell phone vibrated in her pocket. She took it out to realize it was a text message from Alice.

"Hey Bells! Rose and I were thinking about doing lunch at BJ's at around noon. Come with?"

She checked the time on her phone, seeing that it was already 11:45.

"Sure, I'm heading there now." She sent the quick reply to Alice before gathering her things and walked out to her car. Even though the ride to BJ's was a short one, she was the last to arrive.

"Hey guys, how was your morning?" She greeted her two best friends with a smile.

"Eh, Alice woke me up way too early with her stupid singing," Rose grumbled in her seat, taking a sip from her coffee cup. Rosalie hated being woken up in the morning; she was a major night owl and needed her 'beauty sleep'. Rosalie had her hair tied up in a loose messy bun with a light amount of make up on. She wore a pair of blue skinny jeans, a gray blouse and completed the outfit with a pair of knee high boots. She looked effortlessly beautiful.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault you picked the room right next to the bathroom." Alice replied with a smile. Alice was a morning person. . and an afternoon person. . and a night person. Heck Alice was just happy and cheery almost all the time. She had on a fitted light sweater dress and black pumps.

Before Rosalie could come back with a comeback, a cheery waitress came to take their order. She seemed to be much older then the girls.

"Well, Hello there! Welcome to BJ's, my name is Ronnie, I'll be your waitress today, may I start you guys out with a couple drinks?"

And that's how lunch went; a cheery waitress and good food. The girls finished lunch at around 1 o'clock then parting ways to get to class. They made plans to grab dinner together at 7:30 and were on their way.

Bella got back to the campus early and took her time to get to class. Arriving in the classroom, she notice that today's lecture was on World War I. Bella spent the hour and a half completely absorbed in the information her teacher was giving. By the time 3:00 rolled around, Bella quickly put her stuff away and made her way to Sam's. Her shift started at 3:30 and she did not want to be late.

The drive to the diner was a short one and she still had a good 15 minutes to get changed in the employee locker room. She put on her uniform, making sure she had her notepad and pen in the pocket of her apron.

She inwardly groan when she saw that her co-workers Lauren and Jessica were also working today. It wasn't that Bella didn't like them. . wait yeah, it was that she didn't like them. They both had the tendency to wear their dresses extremely low and had even hem their dresses to make them look shorter. The amount of make up they were looked like they were getting ready to go clubbing, not starting a shift at the diner.

Bella finish putting on her uniform before making awkward eye contact with the both of them, then making her way to the main dinning room.

"Hello there, Bella." Sam greeted her with a smile, "I'm gonna need you to cover Alice's section too until she gets here."

"Oh, yeah sure thing." Bella headed to her section with a couple of menus to start grabbing orders.

"Hello there, my name is Bella, I'll be your server today, would you guys like to start off with a few drinks?"

After writing down her order, she headed to the kitchen window to place her order. Everything seemed like it usually was, that is until she heard Jessica and Lauren gushing about something. They were both standing by the front counter starting at the far side of the room.

"Oh my gosh! Did you like see his face? He's like super hot."

Out of curiosity, Bella glanced in the direction of their pointing, seeing two male costumers, one sitting facing her and the other with his back turned. Her initial thought was that he was in her section. She grabbed two menus and began to make her way over to take their orders.

"Hey Bella, you know, like if you want we can totally cover that table for you." Jessica said in her fake overly sweet voice.

"Yeah, you like work too hard anyways." Lauren agreed with the smack of her gum.

Bella rolled her eyes and continued her walk over to the table. As she got closer, she notice that the guy, sitting facing away from her had a familiar head of reddish-brown hair.

She approached the table and reached to grab her notepad and pen before repeating her line, "Hello there, my name is Bella, I'll be your server today, would you guys like to start off with a few drinks?"

Bella looked up to find the familiar striking green eyes she had seen just nights before. She froze.

_Oh shit. ._

"Bella, it's nice to see you again." Edward replied in a relaxed voice almost like they were friends meeting for lunch.

"Umm. . "

_Crap! It's okay Bella, just breath. Act professional. Damn, I knew I should have let Jessica take this table._

"W-would y-ou guys like to start off with some drinks tonight?" Bella kept her eyes cased downward.

_Maybe if I ignore it, he'll stop pushing it, _Bella hoped.

"I'll have the coke." The other guy at the table ordered. Bella had almost forgot he was there.

He looked to be around Bella's age, maybe a couple years older. He had light brown hair and a boyish smile with perfect pearly whites.

"Just water for me."

Bella stole a glance at her mystery man to see that he was staring directly at her. She could feel the blood rushing up to her face.

"I-I'll be right back with those." She said and scurried away. She had to switch tables with Jessica.

Fortunately, she saw Jessica standing by the kitchen counter and hurried over to her handing her their order. "Look, you can have the table."

Without further questions, Jessica grabbed the orders, pushed up her boobs and fixed her hair. She pranced her way over to the table with a flirty smile on her face.

_Gosh, I hope they still have their appetite after that episode._

Bella then went to bring food to a few tables and placed more orders. It wasn't long before she saw Jessica come back with a disappointed and annoyed look on her face. Bella felt a smirk craw upon her face.

"I don't know what you said to him, but like, he wants you to like take his order."

The smirk instantly left Bella's face. "Well tell him, I'm helping other tables."

"I did! But he like wouldn't have it. Gosh, what's your problem anyways?" She said before waiting away.

Bella took a deep breath and made her way back to the table. She glanced at her watch to see that Alice's shift should be starting in 5 minutes. She figured that if she just quickly took the order she could make Alice switch tables with her when she got here.

Bella kept her eyes trained on the notepad in her hands as she approached the table.

_Grow up Bella! Put on your big girl panties._

"What could I get you guys today?"

Right then, the other guy's phone rang. "Excuse me." He quietly said and stepped out.

_Oh great._

"So, Bella is it? Do you have any plans for tonight?" Edward asked in a smooth voice that went straight to her panties. "How bout I take you out tonight?"

"Excuse me?" Bella was taken by surprise, "I don't even know you."

"Really? I remember knowing you quite well the other night."

Bella felt her face heat up again.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, but Isabella, I think you know exactly what I'm talking about." He said in a low voice. "But if you want, I would be glad to refresh your memory."

Bella was suddenly offended. She took a deep breath and tried to remain professional.

"Sir, if you don't wanna order anything, I help the other costumers."

"I thought you were here to _assist_ me."

"Look, Mister. ." She paused for him to offer her his name.

"Cullen, Edward Cullen." He said flashing his perfectly white smile.

Before Bella could answer, he spoke again.

"Why did you leave yesterday?" A hint of sadness in his voice.

"Look, about Saturday night, that's not something I normally do okay? I would just like to forget about it."

"Okay, look, I'm running out of time before my meeting. I'm very attracted to you and I would like it very much if you agreed to go for a quickie at my place before I get back to work."

_Who does this guy think he is?_

"Look, Mister Cullen, if you're not planning to order something, I suggest you leave the table for someone who does. If you would like further _assistance, _I'm sure Jessica can help you out."

Before he could say anything back, she turned to head back to the front of the diner. She was more then glad to see Alice standing by the kitchen window placing an order in.

"So Bells, who was that mighty fine man you were talking to over there? Looked pretty heated to me."

She quickly pulled Alice to the side, "Ali, t-that was _the _guy. The one from Saturday.."

Alice's eyes widened. "Damn, Bells! I didn't know you had such good taste in men." She sneaked a peak over my shoulder, "What did you say to him? He didn't even order anything."

Bella slowly turned to look back at the table to see it empty, drinks untouched.

"He's a total ass." Bella said with a roll of her eyes. She then proceeded to replay the conversation for Alice.

_Well, at least that's over with._

The girls then got back to work. They took orders, brought out the food and then cleared the tables. This process continued till the clock hit 7:00. Bella and Alice finished their last tables and then proceeded to the employee lounge to change back into their clothes.

"I'll text Rose to let her know we're on our way." Alice pulled out her phone as they walked into the parking lot.

Tonight they had decided to eat dinner at a small little Italian cafe not too far from the apartment.

~ . ~ . ~

Bella splash her face with warm water, removing the last bits of make up that remained on her face. The small alarm clock that sat on her bedside table indicated that it was a quarter till 9. Dinner was delicious and it gave the three best friends to talk about their day.

When Bella had told Rosalie what had happen with Edward, Rosalie immediately wanted to go kick his ass. It took a few minutes to calm her down before they could continue with dinner.

"It doesn't matter anyways, cause that was definitely the last time I'm planning to see him." She had said.

Bella was now sitting at her computer table in her pajamas going over today's lesson and completing the assignments. She knew she had a big essay due soon and wanted to get a good smart on it.

Before she knew it, it was already 12:30; she was glad she didn't have class the next day. Tomorrow was her day off from class and she did not have to start work till 3 o'clock the following afternoon. She wandered into the kitchen, looking for a midnight snack. She was surprise to find Rosalie lodging on the sofa, watching infomercials.

"Can't sleep either?" She asked without looking up from the screen.

"No, up studying." Bella reached for the rocky road ice cream from the freezer. "Want any ice cream?"

"Nahh, I'm good."

Bella made herself a bowl of ice cream then plopped down onto the couch next to Rosalie.

"What the heck are you watching anyways?"

"No idea." She said and continued to channel surf.

~ . ~ . ~

Bella woke up on the couch the next morning with a sleeping Rosalie next to her and a nasty taste of bad ice cream in her mouth. She reluctantly got up to rinse the god-awful taste from her mouth with Listerine. As she walked by Alice's room, she notice that she had already gone to class. After cleaning herself up in the shower, she made a stack of blueberry pancakes for breakfast.

After eating her share, she went to go lay around in her room with a book. It wasn't long before she heard Rosalie call for her.

"BELLS!"

She walked into the living room to find Rosalie with a huge bouquet of Pansy flowers in her hands.

"Flower Delivery for you." She said dropping it on the coffee table.

_Who would send me flowers? _Bella wondered.

She reached for the little white card;

_I hope to see you again soon._

_-Edward_

"Purple Pansies? The guy couldn't spring for something nicer, like roses or something?"

"Don't flowers have a meaning to them or something?" Bella had remember Alice saying something about that before.

She quickly ran to grab her laptop and did a quick search. She clicked the first link that came up;

**Pansy, Purple:**  
><strong>You occupy my thoughts.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I know this chapter wasn't super exciting, but just hang in there, there's more Edward to come next chapter! I hope you liked it and if you have time, a review would be very much appreciated! <strong>

**Until next time, **

**Ashlee.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The following content is unbetaed; you have been warned. If you're interested in being my beta, please contact me SOON.**

**These characters do not belong to me; I just make them do things.**

* * *

><p>"Bells! Don't just sit there. Who the hell are the flowers from?"<p>

Rosalie quickly snatched the little white card out of Bella's hand and read it's contents.

"Oh shit, Edward? As in the infamous Edward you slept with? The one creeping on you at the diner?" Rosalie didn't even pause to take a breath, "I thought you were over this guy, how the hell does he know where we live? Bella, did you give him our address? Why-"

"Rosalie! I don't know how those got here..." Bella interrupted Rosalie's ranting. She turned in her chair to face Rosalie, "I never told him where we live. I didn't even tell him I lived in this area. I don't know how he found me at the diner either.." Her voice began to trail off.

"Well then how the hell did this get here?" Before Bella could answer, she walked over the the kitchen counter and grabbed the phone and immediately began to dial the number printed on the back of the white card.

"Rose, what are you doing?"

"Calling the floral shop. I'm getting down to the bottom of this; I wanna know who this fucker is." She paused waiting for the call to go through, "Yeah, I just got a delivery from your shop. . . " She paused for a moment before rattling off our address. "Yeah. . I was just wondering if you had the senders information available, something like an contact number or something?"

Another pause.

Rosalie's eyebrows slowly narrowed, "Mhmm, I see. Okay whatever, I would say thanks for your help but you really weren't much help." She hung up before getting a response.

"Rose! Don't be so rude! What'd they say?"

"Some shit about customer confidential." She said rolling her eyes. "Move over, we're gonna have to do this the old fashion way."

Rosalie got a hold of the computer and quickly typed in 'Edward' in the Google search bar before pausing. "What did you say this last name was again?"

"Umm..Cullen. Edward Cullen. That's what it said on his business card."

Rosalie entered in his name and clicked enter. Surprisingly, hundreds of links came up.

"Ohhh..Alice wasn't lying when she said he's attractive." Rosalie said scrolling into the page.

_"Edward Anthony Cullen, 26, born and raised in Chicago, graduated top of this class in 2003 and had took over his father's business and is now the head of Masen Security. Cullen has two older brothers whom is also reportedly working for Masen Inc. The Cullen family empire has branches in multiple locations all around the world. News on Mr. Cullen's personal life remains a mystery, however Cullen is repeatedly spotted with numerous different woman."_

"Holy crap Bells! A hot older CEO? You sure know how to pick them, who knew?" She continue to scroll down the page.

Bella just sat there, taking in all the information Rosalie has just read out loud.

On the screen there were indeed shots of Edward with a bunch of different woman, at red carpets, charity banquets, parties.

"I have a bad feeling about this guy, he seems kinda like a man-whore. I would steer clear if I were you."

"Don't worry Rose, I told you, I don't plan to see this guy again."

Rosalie glanced at the clock located at the bottom right hand corner of the screen, "Oh crap it's almost noon, I gotta get ready for class." She quickly stood up heading for the bathroom before stopping, "You gonna be alright at home?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Bella responded with a small smile.

Bella was determined not to let some guy ruin her day off. She went to get her phone and dialed Jake's number.

Jacob Black, or Jake as he preferred to be called, was one of her closest friends next to Rosalie and Alice. He is Charlie's best friends son and they had quite a few play dates growing up. Jake is a couple years older then the girls, three to be exact, making him 21 and legal. For his 21st birthday he and some friends went straight to Vegas, hitting every bar and strip club on the Strip.

Jake had also attended UCLA and graduated with a Business degree and is now the manager of a well-known marketing company in town. And even though he was a busy man, he always made time for Bella.

He answered on the third ring.

"Hello Bellaboo!"

"Hey Jake, how's the corporate world treating you?"

He chuckled, "Not to bad today actually, things are actually running smoothly."

"That's good to hear. Wanna go grab lunch? I don't feel like sitting around the house today."

"Yeah sure, my lunch hour's coming up, meet at Ray's around 1?"

"Sounds great."

And with that they ended the call.

Bella proceeded to clean the small mess made in their cozy little living room, fluffing pillows, straightening out magazines and clearing the coffee table. She then placed the newly received vase of flowers in the center of the dining table; she didn't want the flowers to go to waste.

Rosalie rushed out of the bathroom, dressed and ready to go. Rosalie had on a pair of pastel pink skinny's with a loose white crochet crop top, her hair was in her usual messy bun accessorize with gold bangles and a tan bag. Her make up was a perfect smokey eye that was just light enough for a day look.

She slipped on a pair of nude pumps as she was heading out the door.

"Bells, sweetie, are you sure you're gonna be alright by yourself? Cause' I don't mind skipping class for you."

"I'm fine Rose. Don't worry I'm about to go get ready for lunch with Jake."

"Okay, just if you get back before Alice does, lock the door. That fucker creeps me the fuck out. Call if you need anything!" Bella could hear the lock click as she shut the door behind her.

Even though they were the same age, Rosalie always played the role of the older sister, always looking out for Bella and Alice. And Bella was grateful for that.

20 minutes later, Bella was dressed and ready to go. She had on a pair of light yellow shorts and a simple white lace top paired with some simple stackable bracelets and white rose stud earrings. She slipped on her white flats and messenger bag and headed out the door.

As she made her way to her car she checked her phone. The clock read 12:35, she was going to be early.

Ray's is a well-known restaurant with a surfer theme located on the Santa Monica pier. The drive to Ray's was about 10 minutes from Bella's apartment and was Jake's all time favorite lunch spot.

Bella arrived on the pier with 15 minutes to spear and decided she wanted to walk around and enjoy her surroundings.

She absolutely loved the pier and couldn't get enough of the fresh sea breeze. It was a Tuesday afternoon so the pier wasn't relatively busy except for tourists and some workers on their lunch break.

Bella walked up to the little shops that lined the pier. She stopped at a little jewelry stand; she was intrigued by the starfish earrings that had caught her eye.

"Excuse me, how much are these?"

The vendor was a cute little old lady that looked like she should be retired. She had a flower clipped in her graying hair and a bright smile on her face.

"Those are adorable aren't they? They're only $12.00."

Bella was just about to reach for her wallet when she saw an arm extended out in front of her, holding a twenty dollar bill.

"Keep the change." The mystery person said.

The lady quickly grabbed the bill and headed to the back to look for a bag.

I turned to see no other then Mr. Edward Cullen himself.

He was dress in a dark gray suit perfectly pressed completed with a silk dark blue tie and shiny black shoes that looked like they have just been polished. Normally he would be completely over dressed but because it was lunch hour, he slightly blended in with the other business workers.

"What are you doing here?"

"A lovely lady like you shouldn't have to walk the pier all by herself." He said with a small smirk on his face.

_How did he know I was here?_

Before Bella could voice her question, the lady came back with the earrings in a small black bag.

"Here you go darlings!" She slightly leaned over to me as she handed me the earrings and staged whispered, "You have a very handsome boyfriend."

Edward's smirk only got bigger.

"Oh, he's not m-"

"I sure am lucky to have her." Edward interrupted.

"Awh, young love. How sweet. He seems like a keeper sweetheart."

Edward answered her before Bella could make sense of the situation. "Well thank you. I hope you have a good day now."

"Oh sweetie, have a lovely day! Come back soon now!"

Edward had pushed Bella away from the stand and as soon as they were out of earshot Bella demanded an explanation.

"Why did you tell her you were my boyfriend? And how did you even know I was here?"

"Oh come on, that probably made her day." He answered nonchalantly. The fact that he ignored her second question didn't escape her either.

"How did you know I was here?" She asked once again.

"I have my ways. I'm here to say something I don't normally say. I'm here to apologize for my behavior yesterday, it was completely inappropriate."

Bella was taken back by his apology. She didn't expect his from him, but it was what he said next that really surprised her.

"I hope you can forgive me and let me take you out on a date." He continued.

Bella wasn't sure about this guy, from what she knew of him, he was known for being seen with many different woman plus she wasn't looking for a relationship at the moment.

"I don't think that would be a good idea. Thank you for the earrings." She replied turning to leave.

Before she could stray, he grabbed her hand. "Isabella, I don't see why you're being so difficult. I'm trying here."

He didn't have the chance to say anything else when she heard another deep voice interrupt their conversation.

"Bells, is this guy bothering you?" Jake came to her side. He was dressed in a suit similar to Edward but lighter in color. It was then when Bella realized just how tall Edward really was. Jake was well built and stood at 6"3, Edward had to be at least 6"1 and leaner but not lanky.

Bella quickly pulled her hand away from Edward's and turned to Jake.

"No, everything's fine. He was just leaving."

Bella didn't bother to make introductions and grabbed Jake's hand pulling him back up the pier to Ray's not bothering to turn back.

"Who the hell was that? I can't leave you alone for 10 minutes without some guy hitting on you, huh Bells?"

They quickly got a table and Bella proceed to tell Jake the unusual story of the mysterious Edward Cullen.

"Wait that was Edward Cullen? I've heard of that guy, isn't he that hotshot that owns Masen Inc or something?" Jake asked scanning over the menu.

The waiter made her way around quickly grabbing their orders. Jake ordered the house special, a burger filled with two patties fresh greens and a layer of their famous house sauce with a side of curly fries. Bella wasn't feeling to hungry and ordered a light grilled chicken Caesar salad.

"Supposedly. I don't know much about him."

"And it was just a coincident that he was here too?"

"I swear I had no idea he was going to be here. He just showed up, paid for my earrings and asked me to dinner."

Jake stopped chewing, "This guy asked you out? I don't like him, there's something about him that just seems off."

Bella fought the urge to roll her eyes, "I know, I know. Like I said to everyone else I don't intend on seeing him again. He just keeps dropping in."

"Ohhh, does little Bella-boo have an admirer on her tail?" Jake teased reaching across the table to pinch her cheeks.

Bella light smacked his hands away. "Ha-ha very funny."

~ . ~ . ~

The rest of the lunch was uneventful. Conversation came easy; the two chatted about Jake's job and Bella's classes.

The two parted ways and Jake headed back to work. Bella on the other hand continued to walk the pier, soaking in the wonderful Los Angeles sunshine.

Her relaxing afternoon was cut short by the ringing of her cell phone.

_I don't know, where you're going_  
><em>Or when you're coming home<em>  
><em>I left the keys under the mat to our front door<em>  
><em>For one more chance to hold you close<em>  
><em>I don't know, where you're going<em>  
><em>Just get your ass back home<em>

Bella quickly picked up her phone before she could draw anymore attention from the people around her. Bella had a habit of setting different ringtone for everyone in her phone that would match their personality. This was her mom's ringtone.

Renee hated the idea of Bella and the girls leaving Jacksonville and flying across the country to go to school. She originally wanted Bella to go to an in state university and continue to live at home with her and Charlie. But there was nothing she could do once the girls set their hearts out for sunny California and UCLA.

Charlie on the other hand was the picture of calm when the girls decided to venture off to California. Although he was upset his only daughter was leaving, he wanted her to create her own adventure and learn to become independent.

"Hey Mom," Bella replied in a cheery voice. She loved talking to her mother, even if she could be a little blunt sometimes.

"How's my baby girl doing today? It's lunch time over there right? Did you have lunch yet?"

"Yes mom, I had lunch with Jake earlier at the pier."

"That's good. How's school going? Have you met any guys yet? I heard the guys in L.A are very attractive."

Bella felt the need to roll her eyes, choosing to ignore the second question, "Class is fine mom, nothing too bad."

The phone call continued with light conversation on when Bella and the girls were planing to visit next and how Charlie was doing. Bella had purposely decided to leave out the fact that the mysterious Edward had came into her life.

After a few more moments Bella ended the call and began her drive to the diner to get ready for her shift. She arrived with 5 minuted to spare, and headed straight for the employee's lounge to get dressed. She prayed that tonight would not be a repeat of last night.

She quickly dressed and headed out to the main dining room. Tonight was fairly busy for a Tuesday night; the diner was full of the university's students and a few older regulars. She was working the counter and a small section by the door tonight and was glad to see that Jessica and Lauren were not on duty tonight.

Bella took orders, filled coffee cups and brought diners their food. Everything was going as usual. Alice had came in for her shift about an hour ago and was unusually extra bouncy tonight. She said she had something super exciting to tell Bella but was going to wait till after their shift.

The clock on the wall read 8:55, 5 more minutes till their shift was over. Bella was just about to clear the counter and head to the back to change out of her uniform when she heard the little bell on the door ring. Her body stiffened, it was almost like she could _feel_ his presence.

_This guy just didn't get the hint._

Bella continued to walk to the back seeing how her shift ended in a couple minutes.

"Bella! You have another costumer in your section!" Sam hollered from the register.

_Damn, so close._

Bella glanced over to Alice for help but she was occupied with the few tables in her section. Bella reluctantly grabbed her notepad and pen out of her apron and headed back over to the counter.

Edward was seated front and center on the counter causally looking over the menu.

"Can I help you?" What she really wanted to say was,_ "What the hell are you doing here again?"_

"I'll take a coffee please, black."

He watched her as she poured his coffee and placed it in front of him. Bella was starting to feel uncomfortable again.

"Why is that you refuse to go on a date with me?" He asked her in a smooth voice. Bella felt the blood began to rush to her face.

"I don't know who you are and quite frankly you are starting to creep me out." Bella replied in an even tone.

He almost looked offended by her words, "I'm trying to get to know you. Come on just one date. I don't like to beg Isabella."

"Mr. Cullen I believe I have said no. I hope you get the hint that I do not intend on seeing you again."

"Is this about the man you were with on the pier?"

Bella looked like she was going to say something but was interrupted by the ever so perky Alice.

"So you're the famous Edward that I've heard so much about."

"Yes, I take that Jasper that told you about me." It sounded more like a question.

_Jasper?_

Alice saw Bella's confused look and answered, "Oh Bells! I almost forgo to tell you! Remember that guy from the club?"

Bella vaguely remembered the blonde she spotted Alice with a couple nights before.

"Well I ran into him today during lunch, he's such a sweetheart! And you're never going to guess what he told me!"

Before Bella could process the information, Alice continued talking.

"He's Edward's older brother! Isn't it a small world!"

_Wait, say what now?_

"So what were we talking about here?" She kept talking in her ever so peppy voice.

"I was just asking the lovely Bella here on a date."

"Well I was just declining." Bella said and made her way to the lounge.

"Just wait here." Alice quietly told Edward and chased after her best friend.

Bella had just began removing her uniform when Alice came barging in.

"Okay, I know you don't want to hear it but I think you should give Edward a chance."

Bella paused, "Whoa, whoa, why is that all of a sudden you're all buddy-buddy with him?"

"Look, I talked to his brother today and Edward's a good guy. You should give him a chance."

"That's not what Google thinks."

Alice dramatically rolled her eyes, "Come on you're gonna listen to blog linked on Google?"

"And you're gonna listen to some guy you just met?"

"Jasper said Edward never chases after a girl. He's making some serious effort on chasing after you."

"It's creepy."

"It's cute! He likes you! And he's asking you out."

Now it was Bella's turn to roll her eyes, "I find that hard to believe."

"Come on! Jasper says he's been desperate. Give him a chance! Oh my gosh, and if it works out, we can double!"

"One day won't hurt, besides you already slept with the man."

"Touché Alice."

"Seriously Bells, when was the last time you've been on a date?"

Bella thought it over as she finished getting dressed. Alice is right, one date couldn't hurt. And it _has _been a while since she have been on a real date.

"So . . .what do you say?" Alice asked in her sing-a-long voice.

Bella sighed, "One date. Just one."

* * *

><p><strong>To be honest, I wasn't planning on writing this. I came back from my run last night and just felt like writing; so here it is. My longest chapter yet. I'm not sure why I felt the need to write all of a sudden, maybe it's because of all this news on the Robsten affair. <strong>

**Speaking of which, that was quite shocking news. Part of me still doesn't believe it's true; maybe because I'm a Robsten fan in denied. Although I think adultery is completely wrong, I don't think she deserves all the hate seeing how he's MARRIED. But that's just me. I wish the best for Rob and Kristen. What do you think?**

**On other news, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm in desperate need of a Beta; please contact me if you're interested. I don't want to post another chapter unbetaed.**

**Reviews make me write faster.**

**-Ashlee. **


End file.
